Ryusoul Online
by Taiman215
Summary: SAO a digital death game where when people die they die for really, but there's something deep in the game that not even the creator knew about, that will give the players a fighting chance, they will gain the power of Kishiryu and rise to become Ryusoulgers, and show their true chivalry
1. RISE! RYUSOULGERS

**Hey guys and gals welcome to my newest story, Ryusoul Online. This was the story I gave a preview to in my decade fic so you guys probably got the basic idea for the story.**

**The full team will be slowly building up during the first few chapters and for those of you who's wondering NONE OF THE RYUSOULGERS ARE KIRITO! **

**Seriously I'm sick and tired of fic's with Kirito as the main character there were 10000 people in the game, we don't need to focus on 1 person.**

**With that he will play a role in this that makes sense but you guys will probably not see coming.**

**Anyway with all of that said, let's start the game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger theme**

* * *

**Argus Incorperated**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Takemi Yashiro slaved away as he worked on his office computer, once again putting the late night hours into his work for his game Ryusoul Online for the new Nerve Gear Console.

He looked like your usual office minion, wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers with a white lab coat over top of it. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes with bags under his eyes as he worked on the computer.

"Ah Damn it, I can't think of anything!" He said, scratching his head. He had been working all night but still could finish all of the proper graphics for the games unlike the launch game for the system, Sword Art Online.

Sword Art Online was a revolutionary new game which would make full use of the Full Dive technology with the use of the new NerveGear helmet which Kaiaba Akihiko, Takemi's Boss, had also developed during his time with Argus. It would allow users to fully immerse their consciousness into the games they were connected to.

Takemi wanted to make a successor to Sao and so basing on his childhood love of dinosaurs as well as combining it with a fantasy theme.

He was attempting create a game that would allow people to partner with large armoured dinosaurs called Dino Knights to become special knights in secret, he would call the game Ryusoul Knight.

It mainly focused on team and party based game play with the Dinosaurs in the game being able to combine into a larger Dino Knight.

It was nearly as big as sword art online, it was more liner adventure where players would team up and go through a story in any way they wanted, similar to a dnd game.

Not only that but the game had a system where the Nervegear would read the players emotions and increase there stats depending on there emotional level.

Still, progress on the game was slow. Takemi was working by himself and only had a few hours between when most witnesses would be gone and when he just couldn't bring himself to work anymore due to exhaustion.

He was deathly afraid that someone would try to steal his work if they learned about it, considering what a cash cow VRMMORPG games were going to become.

Everyone would want to jump in on the gravy train by any means possible. Which is why Takemi worked deep into the night on his personal project.

"Hm, the use of Sword Skills is too unique to SAO. I don't want to feel like I'm jusy ripping off Kaiaba, if I used the exact same system" Takemi pondered, "Maybe I can try splitting the skills into the key idea, oh and there could be special keys specific for each player".

"Oh and when a player died they revert to the key's or better if the Dino is still alive they'll get the chance to control the Dino" he said, typing away before something hit him.

"Ah, Wait I already did that man how does Akihiko do it" he said, scratching his head before looking over at Akihiko's computer "Maybe…".

"Maybe, Aincrads the password" he said, typing into the computer remembering all the times Akihiko would get excited about Aincrad.

Alright!" Takemi grinned. Opening the file, he began to look around at what special goodies Akihiko may have put together and what could be used to enhance Ryusoul Online.

Many of the files were boss character designs as well as data on attack patterns, what weapons they used, any special abilities they had and other things.

Takemi wasn't interested in any those things. He could create his own monsters and characters himself.

He continued scrolling down seeing things like Unique skills and stuff but he soon noticed a file for a mode called 'Death Game' surprising him."Death Game? Some kind of alternate game mode?"

Takemi was curious so he moved the mouse to the file and clicked on it. He assumed it was like an extreme version of Sword Art Online where if a player's HP reached zero their character would be removed from the system, forcing the player to start over as if their character really had died, something like hardcore mode in Minecraft.

But he was wrong…so wrong.

Takemi's eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw blue prints of the NerveGear which had command codes that would release bursts of microwaves that would fry a person's brain. The same command code would also shut down all safety measures to stop that exact disaster from happening.

Even more terrifying was that the death command would activate when a player's HP reached zero, when connections to a power source were cut for a set length of time, or if the Nervegear was removed the death command would happen to a random person.

"No…no, no! Please don't do this Akihiko I'm sure this was just a test!" He said, before moving to the file's of Argus to see if he can find the Death game data in it but unfortunately it was.

"That sick…" Takemi growled, gripping his hand. He was going to trap all 10,000 players in SAO and let them die if they screwed up and got killed by the monsters inside of it.

While a lot of the, would be experienced gamers as well some of them being Beta testers experienced with the game, a huge portion of those players would be inexperienced or new to FullDive "Damn it, what was he thinking! There are children playing this game!".

Takemi slammed his fist on to the desk and grumbled "Damn it, I have to stop the game but it's released in a few hours from now and I can't just go to the servers in Argus… there are back ups all over the country".

"I can't just call up Argus ahead and warn them no one would believe me and with the amount of money SAO was already making them a lot of the executives wouldn't believe me… not until it's already too late".

"I can just try and hack the game and delete it but that would just mean the players would be in complete darkness with no way to log out"l

He then spent the next couple of hours going through ways to stop this game but because of the small time frame to release he wasn't able to think of anything with the time to release shortening to eight hours.

"I can't let this happen, I can't!" Takemi yelled to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. Even with all his clearance and hacking tricks, he couldn't do anything to remove a thing from SAO's programming. The only thing he could possibly do was add things to the game but that wouldn't help-!.

"Wait that's it!" Takemi said to himself, his eyes widening in realisation "I can add something to help the players, but what".

He than looked over at the computer and saw the basic armour for a player "That's it! The Ryusoulger keys can allow the players to control the Dino Knights when they die, it won't save everyone but it at least can save a few people from dying".

He than began typing the code of his Ryusoul Online project in to sword art online as fast as he could.

"I'll have to stuff in a lot of data fast before Akihiko comes in to do his final checks, but if I pull it off then a bunch of players were going to have items that could mean the difference between life and death! And at least some people will be able to survive when they die, even if they won't be able to use their avatar anymore" he smiled, typing in the data for the first few Dino knights.

"Here goes nothing," Takemi frowned, pulling up the data from his project and sending it into the game.

"Tyramigo, Triken, Ankyloze, TigerLance and MiiNeedle you five will be the first, please find people that can save everyone from this death game" he said, not noticing a camera watching him as a hacker group smiled.

"Well this could be fun".

* * *

**A few months later**

**Daigo P.O.V.**

"Take this" I yelled, as I slashed down another monster "Keep these buffs coming sis!" I yelled, and my sister who was hiding nearby nodded "Got it bro!".

Hi, I'm Daigo or at least that's what my name is in this game, my real names Takumi Kaero, me and my sister Yua Kaero got trapped in this game, Sword Art Online, along with 10000 people by the creator of the game Kaiaba Akihiko and made it so if we die in the game we die for real.

He also changed our avatar's to make them, look like ourselves. I have brown clean hair and red eyes and was about 17 years old. I wore a red fantasy themed jacket with a white shirt with red symbols going around it as well as a black trousers and shoes.

My sister, Yua, called her self Mythra and she had brown hair like me but with green eyes. She wore as white and green hoodie and trousers with black shoes.

We mostly got around by Mythra taking videos of us exploring rare and unknown places and posting walkthrough's and guides on the internet.

"Will you just focus already!" Another member of our party said, attacking another monster before another member killed another one "We need to focus, we want to be able to get the map"

These were Fros and Kairi, they were party members we invited so we can get help for the tougher quests.

Fros has blue hair with green eyes and was wearing a small white armour with blue long sleeved shirt and brown trousers and black shoes.

Kairi had black hair tied into a pony tail with brown eyes, she wore a pink and red dress with armoured shoulder and chest armour and blue trousers.

"What's with this treasure map anyway?" I asked, slashing down another enemy before Fros blocked one of the enemies weapons.

"Apparently one of the developers had hidden something in the game after finding out about the death game, so he hid something in the game to help the players"

"Wow cool! I wonder what it is" I said, as Kairi nodded "Yeah, it should be pretty strong" she said, as we all stood together as our swords shined.

"Final Blade!" We yelled, swinging our swords at the same time sending energy slashes killing the last few monsters.

"Alright, we did it!" I yelled, as Mythra got out "Hehe, you guys couldn't do it without me" she said, as the others sweat dropped "You literally didn't fight at all".

"Oh please, I ain't risking my life when I got you gamers with me" she said, before turning around "Anyway let's get this map".

Mythra said, running on ahead "Oi! Wait up!" I yelled, chasing after her with the others following where we found a large temple.

"So cool!" Kairi and Mythra said, running inside of the temple with me and Fros following behind.

The temple was a large building with several marking of warriors and dinosaurs and was lined with lit up flames.

"Why are there so many pictures of Dinosaurs? This is a fantasy game" Fros questioned, looking at the markings "Well maybe the stuff this was originally for was based off Dinosaurs".

"Guys come on!" Kairi yelled, as we caught up with them and saw a single scroll with some kind of symbol that looked like a dinosaur head.

"Wow, there really going for the theme" I sweatdropped, before taking the scroll and opening it up.

**_CLICK!_**

Before I could however, we heard a click before suddenly feeling a large quick around us "It's a trap!" Fros yelled, looking around "Quick, we gotta get out of here!" Kairi yelled, as we began running out.

But then some rocks began falling down blocking the exit "Wow, a Kaiaba really did not want us finding this".

"Quick, use the teleport crystals!" Mythra said, handing us the crystals. We all grabbed it and they began shinning brightly before we teleported back to the nearby town.

But as we teleported away I could've sworn I saw a hooded figure watching us.

* * *

**Inn**

**Daigo P.O.V.**

"HAHA! WE DID IT WE GOT THE MAP!" Mythra yelled, running inside with us following as well "Man, why the heck would the dude who put this stuff in the game want to kill us like that?".

"It was probably Kaiaba who did it, he probably wanted to keep anyone from getting these cheat items to make it more fair".

"Hah, well take that Kaiaba" Kairi said, pumping her fist into the air "Anyway, what's on the map?".

"Yeah bro, what is it?" Mythra asked, as I took out the map and opened it "Oh, there's some words on it".

"On the first floor lies a secret in the largest mountain that can only be revealed with the symbol of the Dinoknights, only three may go and must complete trials to gain the treasure" I read, as the other looked down.

"Aw man, so not all of use will get the treasure?" Kairi sighed, as Fros put his hand on his chin "Than who will be left out?".

"You guys can get the treasure" Mythra said, surprising the rest of us "Yua, are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded "Yup, don't worry you guys are the fighters after all".

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow" I said, as we lifted our hands "But first, let's get something to eat I'm starving" I said, making them sweatdrop "What?" "Nothing, you just kinda ruined the mood".

**Meanwhile outside**

"Aha! Boss we got one!" A Young girl said, who was watching the group from another building.

She had red hair with green eyes and was wearing bright green shirt with red trousers and white armour as well as a red and green key in her hand.

"Good, Kleon looks like we'll be able to get the treasure sooner than expected" an other man said, who wore heavy silver armour and had brown hair and eyes with a large sword on his back.

"Man, I thought it would've sucked to be trapped in this game but ever since we started hacking it it's been awesome" Kleon said, having some soldiers come in and give her a drink.

They have a mostly black body with white gauntlets and boots as well a chest armour and helmet completely hiding their face and they had a spear around their back.

"Heh, Takemi never thought we used his little cheat for something like this" he said, looking at the soldiers "I know, right he usually doesn't think all the way with these ideas".

"Anyway, I should go and get ready for tomorrow" Kleon said, getting up and walking off drink in hand.

**Inn**

**Mythra P.O.V.**

Me and Kairi we're getting changed as my brother and Fros went out to get some stuff to eat.

"Hey Mythra, I've been meaning to ask you something" Kairi asked, as I looked at her "Huh? Yeah? I asked, as she turned to me "Why didn't you want to get the treasure".

"I guess… I don't really care about this treasure as long as people can notice us" I said, surprising her "What do you mean?" She asked, as I looked down.

"Ever since I was a kid, I was always kind of lonely people not usually noticing me so I only had my big brother to hang out with until… well let's just say I couldn't hang out with him any more so to get people to notice me I started making videos and posted them on to the internet and started getting people talking to me more but none of them I'd say was my friend, so I just hope people will notice us more if we get this stuff".

I looked over at Kairi to see her teary eye "MYTHRA!" She yelled, before hugging me tightly "Oh, I promise we will be the best of friends even in the outside world!".

"Air! Pwease" I yelled, patting her back as she quickly let go "Sorry, that was just really sad" she said, wiping her tears away.

"It's alright, besides we'll be getting really popular soon enough" I said, and Kairi nodded "yeah!".

* * *

**Floor 1**

**Mountains**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Woah, were so high!" Mythra said, as the party hiked through the high mountains "I know, have to admit this place has some great graphics I can even seen the first town from over here" Daigo said, looking ahead.

"So Fros, how long till we're there?" Kairi asked, as Fros read the map while leading them "Looks like it's just a bit further ahead".

"I wonder what this treasure will be!" Daigo said, getting excited "Are you sure you don't want it Mythra?" Daigo asked, as Mythra smiled "Ah don't worry I'll be fine besides I can just get another one later on" she said, and Daigo nodded "I guess that makes sense".

After about a hour they were able to find there way to the entrance of the temple which had several statues of knights in the front.

"Wow, they really are going for the theme" Daigo said, as Mythra smiled "Well good luck you guys, get back that treasure so we can come back and celebrate" she said, and we nodded.

Fros lifted up the map making the symbol shine before three doors opened up one red, one blue and one pink.

"So I guess we all go through one?" Daigo said, and the others nodded "Well see you guys later" Kairi said, entering the pink door.

"Good luck, Daigo" Fros said, entering the blue door, as Daigo turned to Mythra.

"Stay safe okay, your defenceless out here" he said, but Mythra just shook it off "Don't worry, I'll just head back to town" she said, and Daigo nodded "Alright" he said, before turning around and entering the red door before they all closed,

But as they left inside Kleon dropped down "Aw man, I was hoping to kill them before getting the treasurer".

"Who are you?" Mythra asked taking out a dagger weapon, as she smirked "The names Kleon and I'm here for the treasure".

"Well sorry but my party is already in there so you just have to wait your turn!" Mythra yelled, as Kleon smirked "Well I guess I'll just have to make you join me".

"Wha?" Mythra said, before Kleon took out the key before flipping it giving it a human form before entering it into her digital body.

**_DRUIDON CHANGE!_**

Her body become a mess of Zero's and One's before it morphed and changed into a more monstrous form.

Her new forms had a mushroom theme with a large mushroom hat and a green body with a chest armor and red and white shorts as well as green gauntlets and boots and green face with red eyes.

"W-What are you?" Mythra asked, scared as she stepped back **"I'm a apart of a hacker group, and your about to become our new member"**.

"Wh-" Mythra couldn't finish as Kleon threw some slime at her which entered her digital body "AAAAAHHHHH!".

**_DRUIDON CHANGE!_**

As she was transforming Kleon smirked and raised her hands into the air **""Ladies and Gentlemen! It's the birth of a new Minosaur! Applause!"** She yelled, as Mythra screamed while transforming.

* * *

**Temple**

**Red door**

**Daigo P.O.V.**

"Woah, this place is dark" I said, walking through the dark cave, only being lit by torches lining the walls.

When I walked deeper into the place I found a chest "Woah cool! That's gotta be the treasure!" I said, running towards the chest.

I slowly opened it up and I found something I wasn't expecting "What the heck are these things?" I wondered picking them up.

When I scanned them, the game called them Ryusoul and each on looked different.

The most notable one was the orange and clear Ryusoul that the game called the Hajimari no Ryusoul.

The other Ryusoul was white and silver and the game called it the Tsuyosoul and it looked like it was based off a Rauisuchus.

Another one was called the Chiisa soul and it looked like it was based off a Mapusaurus, it was orange, gold and silver.

"Huh, what are these for?" I wondered, before I felt shaking "What the!" I yelled, before some of the wall opened up.

**_"TTTTYYYYYYRRRRRAAAAA!"_** I heard, as I looked up to see a large mechanical T-Rex running around the place.

The dinosaur had a mostly red body with the top half of it's face being silver and it having two cannons on it's back

"What the heck!" I yelled, jumping out of the as the T-Rex rammed into the wall **_"TYRA!"_**.

"Why is this guy going crazy? Is it a boss or something" I wondered, readying my sword before I noticed something "Huh?".

There was some kind of sword sticking it's foot "So that thins causing it pain?" I wondered, before looking back up "Maybe that's the problem?".

"Well, here goes nothing" I said, slowly letting go of the sword as I gathered up all my courage walked towards the large mecha T-Rex.

**_"TTTTYYYYRRRAAA!"_** It roared at me, but I just raised my hand "Woah, woah it's okay, it's okay" I said, looking up and the large dinosaur.

"That things hurting you huh?" I asked, pointing to the sword as the dinosaur looked at it **"Tyra…"** It said, sadly as I smiled "It's alright, I'll get it".

I slowly stepped towards the Dinosaurs foot and gripped the sword "Okay, in the count of three" I said, gripping it "3…2…1!" I yelled, pulling the sword out of the dinosaurs foot.

"**_TTTTTTTYYYYYYYRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!_**" It roared, the wind of it knocking me back towards the wall.

"Ow, my head" I said, before looking up to see the Dinosaur running towards me "AAAHH! WAIT PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" I yelled, closing my but than… nothing.

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes to see the dinosaur looking at me curiously. I slowly turned my head left and it did the same "Your not bad are you?" I said, as it smiled **"TYRA!".**

"Well I guess I should give you a name" I said, before I scanned it the T-Rex. It was called a Dinoknight and it's name was Tyramigo.

"Your Tyramigo Huh? Well I guess were friends now" I said, petting it and it seemed to like it "Call me Daigo".

As I did I suddenly felt a shinning as I looked over to the Hajimari no Ryusoul to see it changing colour to red and silver and it looked like a dinosaur head.

I scanned and saw the description of the item "Red Ryusoul: A ryusoul created through the bonding of Tyramigo" I read out, surprised "So you have something to do with the treasure?".

**"TYRA!"** It roared, before biting my shirt and lifting me up high "Hey! Wait please put me down!" I yelled, but it didn't listen as it walked off into another room.

* * *

**Temple**

**Blue door**

**Fros P.O.V.**

"How far is this cave?" I wondered, walking through the cave until I cam upon a chest sitting in the middle of the room "Huh, what's that?".

I walked up to the chest and opened up to see three key like items that the game told me where called Ryusoul.

There were three of them, one of them being called the Hajimari no Ryusoul, another being called Nobisoul and it was based off a Lambeosaurus and the last one being called Gyakusoul and it was based off a Parasaurolophus.

"Hmm, what do these do?" I wondered, looking at them before I felt shaking "What the!" I said, before seeing the walls open up.

**_"TRIKEN!"_** I heard, as I looked over to see a large mechanical triceratops trapped in a large cage.

It looked like a blue tank with a silver head and on the helmet was a large blade "Why the heck is a triceratops here?" I wondered walking up to it.

I scanned the cage and it was covered with a electric element "Hmm… maybe I'll have to find a way to block this".

I opened up my menu and attached some rubber armour "Good, this should negate the shocks" I said, before walking over.

It seem to be a puzzle lock, like a Rubix cube as I began filling out all of the side whit ethe cage tried to shock me.

After a couple of minute I was able to easily complete the puzzle and opened the gate as it walked out.

"So what are you?" I wondered, as the dinosaur stared at me before roaring at me "What!".

A felt a bright blue light and looked over and saw the Hajimari no Ryusoul turned blue and it looked like a dinosaur head.

"What's this?" I wondered, as I scanned it and saw the description "Blue Ryusoul: A Ryusoul created through the bonding of Triken".

**_"TTTTRRRIIIKKKEN!"_** It roared, before turning around and walking off "Guess I should follow it" I said, walking after it.

* * *

**Temple**

**Pink Door**

**Kairi P,O.V.**

"Wow, this place is kinda creepy" I said, as I walked through the dark and damp cave barely able to see with the torches lighting the place.

After a bit of walking I noticed a chest at the end of the hallway "Aw sweet! That's gotta be the treasure!" I said, running up to it.

I quickly opened up the treasure only to see something I didn't expect "What are these?" I wondered, picking them up and scanning them to see they were call Ryusouls.

There were about three of them, a orange and silver one called the Hajimari no Ryusoul, a silver, blue and gold one called a Omosoul that was based off a Brachiosaurus and finally another blue and gold one called a Mabushisoul that was based off a Deinonychus.

"Oh! How cool" I said, looking at them "Are they for something?" I wondered, before feeling a shaking "Huh?".

I looked up to see the door way opening up to reveal a large mechanical Ankylodon trapped, with it's tail trapped under some rocks stopping it from leaving.

It had a mostly pink body and look like a tank with a silver head and back as well as a pink hammer tail.

**_"ANKYLOZE!"_** It roared out in pain, trying to break from the rocks "Aw, poor thing I guess I could help it out".

I opened up my menu and took out my hammer weapon "I don't usually like using these but ya strength would be good for this".

I walked up to the rocks and using the hammer began knocking the rocks away until they were all gone.

"There, that should help you out" I said, as the Ankylosaurus moved to me "You should be all better now".

**_"ANKYLOZE!"_** It roared, as I began petting it "Aw, you're a nice girl aren't you" I said, before noticing a bright pink shine "Huh?".

I looked over to see the Hajimari no Ryusoul transforming into a pink Ryusoul and I scanned it "Pink Ryusoul: A Ryusoul created through bonding with Ankyloze? Is that your name?".

The Dinosaur roared before lifting me up and putting me on it's back before walking ahead "Your taking me some where? Alright let's go!".

* * *

**Alter of Kishiryu **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Aah!" Daigo yelled, as Tyramigo dropped him onto the floor "Man, Tyramigo you could've been more gentler" he said, getting back up.

"DAIGO!" He heard, looking up to see Kairi on another mechanical Dinosaur "Kairi! You met one too?" "Yup! There so cool" she said, jumping off the dinosaur.

"So you guys found these things as well?" Fros asked, as they looked over to see him walking towards the others "Awesome you found one cool!" "He looks so cool" "Heh, of course I would get one who do you think I am".

The Three dinosaurs walked back to there hall ways, as the three friends looked around the temple.

"So where are we?" Daigo wondered, as Fros pointed ahead "Maybe it has to have something to do with those swords" he said, as they looked over.

There was a large alter with three swords stabbed into the ground called the Ryusoul Ken and behind them was a large statue of a mecha with Tyramigo's head on it's back, Ankyloze's back on it's shoulder and Triken's back on it's other shoulder and their heads was on the robots arms.

Most of the blades were single-edged like a katana blade, straight with a thin silver edge with a metallic red scaly fuller and on the blunt side of the Ryusoul Ken extends three pointy triangle layers. The crossguard took on an armored dinosaur skull pointed sideways with a pure golden top jaw and a pure silver bottom jaw both with silver-white teeth while the top jaw has ruby red diamond eyes and a handle-like lever on the back. It has a black hilt with a small gold pommel.

"So what, we gotta pull them out?" Daigo said, as Fros shrugged "Probably, that's what this usually comes up to" he said, with Kairi smiling "Than let's go!".

All three of them walked up to the sword and grabbed them before slowly attempting to pull them, suddenly a energy began surrounding there bodies "Huh?".

They drew it more and more before pulling the swords out and raising it towards the air as the energy moved to their wrist from device on their wrists.

The device look liked a T-Rex head each one being a different colour Daigo getting Red, Fros getting Blue and Kairi getting pink. On the device was a metal piece out he T-Rex's mouth that could spin around to become a helmet for the T-Rex.

"What are these things!" Kairi yelled, trying to pull the device off "I don't know, maybe there the treasure?".

"Let me scan it" Daigo said, scanning the device to see what it was "It's called the Ryusoul changer and can make a Ryusoul armour attach to our body if we flip our colored Ryusoul and put them inside before spinning around the silver piece and can be used to call the Kishiryu".

"This has gotta be the treasure" Kairi pumped, making Fros smile "Alright than, let's head back" he said, and they were about to leave but.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

They looked over to see the wall burst open with three humanoid monster Kleon, Tankjoh and a Medusa monster.

Tankjoh looked like a heavenly armour monster that looked like walking talking fortress.

The medusa monster had several snakes covering it's face and her entire body looked like a large face and in the mouth was some kind of tablet.

"Who are you!" Koh yelled, as Tankjoh smirked "Were here for the treasure of this mountain" he said, as they shook there heads.

"No way! We got here first" Kairi yelled, as Kleon laughed "Than you guys don't care about this girl" she said, as on the screen in the monster chest was Mythra.

"YUA!" Daigo yelled, gripping his sword "YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled, running towards them but Tankjoh just simple slashed him back.

"Gah!" Daigo yelled, dropping down in front of his friends "DAIGO!" They yelled, helping him up.

"Go! Minosaur beat them up!" Kleon said, as the Medusa jumped down with several grunts next to the monster.

Kairi and Fros pulled out there swords as well and began fighting the grunts but they were able to catch there sword with there spears before knocking them back.

All of them got back up, there heal drastically down "Guys what do we do, these guys are too strong" Kairi said, as Fros looked at her "I don't know, maybe we should get out of here and think of something else".

"No, there's one thing we can do" Daigo said, pulling out the key and flipping it to it's human form "We'll use the treasure".

"Guess we got no other choice" Fros said, flipping the key into it's human form "Yeah, let's do it" Kairi said, flipping her key into it's human form.

**(Play Ryusoulger theme)**

They all inserted the keys into the changer making the eyes flash.

**_Que Bom!_**

Several large version of the human keys jumped out and began dancing around the three, as the three of them raised there hands into the air and slowly lowered them towards there face

**_Wassei Wassei! Sou! Sou! Sou! Wassei Wassei! Sore sore sore sore!_**

"RYUSOUL CHANGE!" They yelled, spinning the metal jaw around become a knight helmet for the T-Tex.

**_Ryu So Cool! Haha!_**

Most of the figures jumped towards there body forming a body suit which was mostly there colour with half of the upper body being silver as well as the arm. They also had gold rings wrist and legs as well as a belt around them with a gold egg that could open up.

The last figure jumped towards them become a helmet for them making a black thunder belt go down there chest.

"THE KNIGHT OF VALOR! RYUSOUL RED!"

"THE KNIGHT OF WISDOM! RYUSOUL BLUE!"

"THE KNIGH OF VIGOR! RYUSOUL PINK!"

"KISHIRYU SENTAI! RYUSOULGER!" They yelled, before blinking "Woah we look so cool!" Kairi said, looking at her armour "Why the hell did we just yell that?" Fros wondered, looking at the changer.

"GUYS! NOT NOW WE HAVE TO SAVE MYTHRA!" Daigo yelled, pulling out his Ryusoul Ken before running towards the grunts as well as the others.

Daigo slashed the grunts several times before kicking them back, some of the grunts tried to hit him but he caught their spears with his sword as it shined red before spinning around and slashing them killing them.

Fros came in and caught there spears before jumping back and began spinning around his sword as it shined brightly before throwing energy slashes making them explode.

Kairi jumped into the air as her sword shined pink before slamming it down towards the ground making a short quake making the grunts fall down before she ran towards them and slashed them all.

They than opened up the gold egg and pulled extra colored Ryusouls and opened the T-Rex head of the sword before placing them into the sword before closing it.

**_RED!_**

**_BLUE!_**

**_PINK!_**

They than repeatedly opened and closed the swords making them Charge with energy.

**_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sono chōshi!_**

**_KEN BOM!_**

"DINO SLASH!" They yelled, before each one of them sent a energy slash towards the soldiers causing a large explosion.

**(End song)**

"Look!" The Medusa monster yelled, before sending a energy beam towards them forcing them to jump out of the way as the beam turned a nearby animal into stone.

"Look!" It roared, before rushing towards them slashing the rangers several times before kicking them back.

"Mou! Why are they so strong!" Kleon yelled, as Tankjoh scoffed "We can get them later, we should go" Tankjoh said, as he began leaving with a teleport crystal.

"Give her back!" Daigo yelled, slashing the monster several times "She's my little sister! I never get to see her! I can't lose her!" Daigo yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Haha! Well to bad take a load of this!" Kleon yelled, throwing another ball fo slime at Medusa making it grow giant size and begin rampaging towards the nearby town.

"See ya! Ryusoulgers!" Kleon yelled, before using a Teleport crystal to get away.

"We have to return Mythra to normal before that thing destroys the town and kills everyone!" Fros yelled, but Kairi looked worried "But that things ginormous how do we stop it".

"We have some big help of our own don't we?" Daigo said, before lifting his changer "TYRAMIGO! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled, into the changer.

**_"TYRA!"_** Tyramigo roared, jumping out of the mountain even bigger and ran towards the large Medusa monster biting into it.

The Medusa tried blasting it with it's petrification beam but Tyramigo jumped back before blasting it with it's cannons.

The Medusa knocked them away before kicking Tyramigo back and slashing it **_"TYRA!"._**

"It needs our help!" Kairi yelled, lifting her changer and Fros nodded "Right!" He said, as they yelled "TRIKEN!" "ANKYLOZE!".

Triken and Ankyloze roared while moving towards Tyramigo and the Medusa monster with Triken staving it's legs to make it fall before Ankyloze used it's hammer to knock it back.

"LOOK!" It yelled, before blasting another petrifying beam at Tyramigo and the others turning them into stone.

"EVERYONE!" They yelled, seeing there new friends turned to stone "Oh no! What do we do!" "There has to be something".

Daigo looked over at the spare Red Ryusoul and saw the face on the back "That face…" he thought, thinking back to the statue "Maybe…".

Daigo gripped the key and looked up at the petrified T-Rex "…TYRAMIGO!" He yelled, throwing the key towards the Dinosaur making it grow and grow.

**(Play Ryusoulger theme)**

Tyramigo's eyes flashed before he broke free of the stone and changed into a more humanoid form as the key's spun around to become a face as it landed on top of Tyramigo and entered him.

"Woah!" Daigo yelled, getting turned into a red energy before flying into Tyramigo "DAIGO!" Fros and Kairi yelled, at the same time.

**"Guys! You gotta try this!"** They heard, looking down to there changed "Daigo? Where are you" Fros asked, looking around.

"I'm in Tyramigo! I think I can control him" He said, as Tyramigo fighter mode ran towards the Medusa monster and punched it in the eye.

"Cool! Fros let's do it too!" Kairi said, taking out her Ryusoul key "I guess we got no other choice" he said, before they both threw there key "TRIKEN!" "ANKYLOZE!".

They turned into energy and was warped into the dinosaurs breaking the stone before they roared as well.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Daigo yelled, before he ran towards the giant and punched it in the face before jumping back to dodge it's slash.

Ankyloze came in and rammed into the monsters legs before it with it's tail pushing it back further.

"Guys! I think I got a plan!" Fros said, as the monster got up "What is it!" Kairi said, as Fros smirked "Just watch" he said, before pulling out the Nobisoul and placing it into the sword.

**_NOBISOUL!_**

He than began opening and closing the swords mouth making the sword with energy.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! NobiSoul!_**

Suddenly Trikens sword horn extended and wrapped around Medusa's body keeping it from moving.

"Oh I get ya, then" Kairi said, flipping the key before placing it in the sword.

**_MABUSHISOUL_**

She than began opening and closing the swords mouth making the sword charge with energy.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! MabushiSoul!_**

Ankyloze's eyes suddenly shined blinding it so it wouldn't petrify them anymore.

Inside Tyramigo Daigo was watch there plan "Alright, got it!" He said, pulling out a key and putting it in the swords mouth.

**_TSUYOSOUL!_**

He than began opening and closing the swords mouth making it Charge with energy more and more.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! TsuyoSoul!_**

Several armour pieces attached to his right armor becoming a large shoulder pad and gauntlet that looked like Tsuyosoul's head.

He than began charging energy into the sword "TYRAMIGO! NOW!" He yelled, as Tyramigo shot him out of his mouth.

**_Ken Bom! Ora-ora!_**

"ORA!" Daigo yelled, being shot towards the blue tablet before slashing it, shattering the glass freeing Mythra.

"Got ya" he said, catching his sister before being warped back as several cracks appeared on the monsters body.

"Gotta finish it!" He yelled, taking out the tail to use it as a sword **_"TAIL CRASH!"_** Daigo yelled, jumping into the air before swing the tail downwards cutting the monster in half making it explode.

**(End song)**

"Ha…Ha… we did it…" he said, as the other watched "We actually did it!" Kairi yelled, as Fros smirked "Told you my plan was perfect".

* * *

**On the ground **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Ugh…" Mythra said, opening her eyes and moved up "What happened" she said, looking around.

"MYTHRA!" "AH!" She jumped, before being hugged by Daigo and Kairi "We were so worried about you" "Are you okay".

"What are you guys doing! Let me go" Mythra yelled, trying to push them off "You don't remember?" Fros asked, looking at her.

"What do you mean? You guys went into the temple than I guess I took a nap or something" she said, before realizing something "Oh yeah, did you guys get the treasure".

Kairi and a Daigo looked at each other before smiling "Look behind you" they said, confusing Mythra.

"Huh, alright- AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed, seeing Tyramigo behind her **_"TYRA!"_** He roared, happily as she began running away "GET AWAY!" She screamed, as Tyramigo chased her playfully.

The others smiled seeing this as the Ryusouls key shined in there pockets.

* * *

**The scene was eaten by T-Rex before it roared loudly.**

**And done so what did you guys think of the new story Ryusoul online ( thanks Ten-Faced Paladin for letting me base this story off his)**

**Anyway I like it, if you guys are wondering we will be having the other SAO characters later on but for now that's all I have to say so don't forget to review and vote on my new poll and…**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	2. RISE! KISHIRYUOH THREE KNIGHTS!

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of RSO: Ryusoul Online and wow this one got more popular the I thought it would.**

**Sorry this one took awhile, just haven't found a goodidea for the next chapter, but let's see if this one will work.**

**With that said, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Kishiryu sentai Ryusoulger theme.**

* * *

**Forest**

**Third-person P.O.V**

"Sorya!" Daigo yelled as he slashed down an ape-like monster with his Ryusoulger armour.

Another ape roared and tried to punch him but he jumped over the fist before slashed down the monster.

"Man these armours are awesome!" Daigo yelled, checking out his sword and armour "I feel so lightweight like we level up just by wearing them!".

"I know right, I bet we could even beat this floors boss" Kairi pumped, as she stabbed into another of the monster destroying it.

"Looks like our menu changed as well," Fros said, as he used a skill on a group of monster making them explode "It's almost like we're playing a completely different game than anyone else".

"Well remember what the rumour said, a developer snuck some stuff from a whole mother game so it only makes sense," Mythra said, who was watching the fight from afar.

"Where did you find that rumour anyway?" Fros asked as Daigo stabbed into the last of them "Cloaked guy told us about it since it was on the first floor I thought what the heck".

"You just trusted a random stranger, it could've been a trap or worse, he could've been apart of laughing coffin" Fros yelled, as Daigo stepped back.

"Okay geez, I'll be more careful next time," Daigo said before all three of them returned to normal.

"Geez, the only problem with that armour is that it drains mo pretty fast," Kairi said, looking at her stats.

"So what should we do now guys?" Mythra asked, walking up to the others as they looked at her.

"Not sure, I mean we got what we came for," Kairi said, as Daigo thought it over "Maybe we could try testing it out in a dungeon".

"That's a bad idea, we still don't know the full extent to these items especially concerning them," he said, looking back Tyramigo.

**"TYRA!"** Tyramigo laughed, as it chased some monsters around the place "It's like these items instantly let us tame them".

"I heard, a couple of people were able to tame monsters on the forums, so it's not that surprising… even if their robot dinosaurs" Mythra sweatdropped, as she patted Tyramigo's head.

"Hmm, I think it's best if we have a merchant examine these items, I know a guy up on the 50th floor that could help us out," he said, and the others nodded.

"Alright, well let's go I heard it's pretty nice up there," Kairi said, as they all took out blue crystals, these were the teleport crystals.

**"TYRA!"** They heard, before looking up to see Tyramigo looking down at them.

"Oh right, it'd probably be a bad idea to leave this guy here" Daichi sweatdropped "They probably think he's a secret boss or something".

"I doubt the teleport crystals would be able to take him" Fros sighed, as Mythra looked up "Then what do we do?".

"Wait, I have an idea," Daichi said, before pulling out one of the keys and flipping it.

**Chissasoul!**

He then inserted into the mouth of his sword before opening and closing it.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Chissasoul!_**

A yellow glow surrounded his sword before he sent to Tyramigo which shrunk him down to the size of a figurine.

**"TYRA?!"** Tyramigo yelled, shocked at its new size as Daigo picked up the Dino and placed him on his shoulder

"Man, those things are cheat items, lucky" Mythra pouted, as Daigo patted her head "Hehe, come on let's go".

The others nodded and teleported to the 50th floor.

* * *

**Floor 50**

**Third-person P.O.V.**

"Thanks, Agil" One of the players said, as they left a player-owned store to continue their adventure

Agil rolled his shoulder as he watched another player leave. He was a tall African American man. He had a bald head and a goatee with his eye colour being brown. He wore a black t-short hot black armband sand grey trousers.

'Man, it's a good thing I opened this shop, the prices for decent weapons in this game are insane' he thought, looking up before hearing the door open.

"Hey Agil" he heard, before looking down to see one of his old allies back in the early days of the game, Fros.

"Hey man, what's up want some new weapons?" Agil asked, as Fros shook his head "No, not this time" he said, as Daigo and the others walked in as well.

"Oh I see you went and joined a party" Agil smirked, as the others,looked a him.

"Yo, I'm Daigo" "Hi, I'm Kairi" "And I'm Mythra" The three introduced, as Agil smirked before giving them a thumbs up "Hey I'm Agil, you need a cheep set of weapons then come straight to me".

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Agil asked, as Fros opened his inventory before summoning the Ryusoulken "We found three of these swords on the first floor, they're a lot more powerful then we expected so we were wondering if you could take a look?".

"Sure, no problem just hand it to me" he said, as Fros gave Agil the sword and he swiped his figure to activate the menu.

He then began scanning the sword, and when he did his eyes widened "Woah, where did you get this?".

"Well someone told me about a quest to find them" Daigo explained "what did you learn from them?".

"It has abilities that aren't suited for a mmo, looks like it's something for a action RPG or something" Agil guessed.

"That matches with the rumor, the guy said that someone snuck somethings into the game hours before it launched to help us" Kairi said.

"But why wouldn't he try to stop this death game" Agil said, as Mythra raised her hand "Well think about it, do you really think the guy who made this game would make it easy for people to sneak in".

Agil nodded and continued looking through the sword "It says something about transformation, you guys have any ideas what that means?".

The three party members looked at each other before nodding "Well okay we'll show you, but please don't tell anyone" Kairi said, and Agil nodded.

Daigo, Fros and Kairi stepped back before they revealed their changers and took out the keys.

"Ooh this is gonna be so cool" Mythra said, filming them with her inventory as Agil raised an eyebrow.

They all flipped the key into a human form before inserting them into the changer making the eyes flash.

**_Que Bom!_**

Several large version of the human keys jumped out and began dancing around the three.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Agil yelled, jumping back as Mythra laughed "Just wait".

The three of them raised there hands into the air and slowly lowered them towards there face as music began playing

**_Wassei Wassei! Sou! Sou! Sou! Wassei Wassei! Sore sore sore sore!_**

"RYUSOUL CHANGE!" They yelled, spinning the metal jaw around become a knight helmet for the T-Tex.

**_Ryu So Cool! Haha!_**

The figures then jumped towards them and with a bright flash they transformed into the Ryusoulger.

Agil gaped, as he saw the transformation "Woah, it's like one of those hero shows I used to watch as a kid".

"Hehe, pretty cool huh" Daigo said, as he and the others returned to normal "And their pretty strong two".

"Does any body else have these items?" Agil asked, as they shrugged "No, al least not what we've heard of" Kairi said.

"Hmm, I got some friends in the adventuring business, I'll ask if they've heard of anything this".

The party nodded and were about to leave but then the door opened up which revealed another adventurer.

He had orange coloured hair, and was wearing the clothes of the knight of the blood which consisted of white cloths and armour with reeling in all over it.

"Hmm, so this is that store I heard so much about" he said, as Agil stood up "Ah welcome, is there anything you want?".

"Well you see I'm trying to 100 percent the weapons in this game, and I was wondering if you had any of these" he said, showing a list of weapons.

"Hmm, sorry I don't get any of these their pretty rare drops, I'd say it's best to put up a request or something" Agil said, as the guy sighed.

"Damn, it, why is it so hard to find decent weapons on these floors" the adventurer sighed, before noticing the ryusoul Ken on Daigo and the others persons.

"You, let me see that sword!" He said, as Daigo jumped "Huh? Oh sure" he said, lifting up the blade.

"Ah, what an interesting design, and how powerful!" The adventurer said, before looking up at Daigo "You, how much are you willing to part for this sword".

"Uh, sorry dude but this baby ain't for sale" Daigo said, taking his sword back "What but why not".

"Cause we worked hard to get these, like hell I'm just going to give it away" he said, putting his sword into his inventory.

"Then" The adventure said, before pulling out his sword and pointing it at Daigo "I, Xander wish to challenge you to a duel for your weapon".

"…EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!".

**Town center**

**Third person P.O.V.**

In the center of town we see Daigo and Xander standing in front of each other with their sword ready.

Many people were walking up ready to watch the fight as the timer started ticking.

Why did he have to accept the challenge" Kairi asked, as Fros looked to her "Because if he didn't then he would be badgering us all day".

"Go get him big bro!" Mythra yelled, as Tyramigo jumped on her had **_"TYRA!"_**

"Thanks!" Daigo said, giving them a thumbs up as the timer continued ticking until finally, it hit zero.

**(Play Ryusoulger bgm)**

The two dashed towards each, swords ready swinging back and forth, glad against blade.

Daigo jumped back before spinning around to slash Xander but he blocked the attack before thrusting the sword forward sending several energy slashes.

Daigo moved ducked out of the way but it still cut off some of his HP.

Daigo jumped back while using a skill to use thrust towards Xander's stomach knocking him and cutting off some HP.

The two then rushed each other whilst swinging their sword, entering into a clash.

Daigo ducked down, making Xander trip before kicking him back deleting more hp.

Daigo then jumped back up and opened the Dino head of his sword "Time to finish this" he said, before pulling out the Ryusoul red key.

The people watching the duel were confused at Daigo's key as he smirked "Check this out".

He flipped it into it's human form before inserting the key into the Dino mouth and closed.

**_RED!_**

Energy charged up into the sword, before Daigo jumped into the air and slashed Xander putting his heat into the yellow and securing his victory.

**_YOU WIN!_**

**_(_****End song)**

'Sweet' Daigo thought, as he looked at the words in front of him before he looked down at Xander.

"Hey, so now that I win can you stop asking Form my sword? It's seriously annoying dude" Daigo asked, as Xander scoffed and pulled out ate,sport crystal.

"Teleport Xander" he said, and in a bright flash he was gone.

"Geez what was up with that dude" Daigo thought, before feeling someone jump on his back.

"Daigo that was awesome! You were so freaking cool out there" Mythra said,a s Daigo smiled "Hehe, thanks sis".

"So what do you guys wanna do know" Kairi asked, walking up to them "I mean we did what we came here to do".

"Well we might as well do a quest, after all we could use some money" Fros said, as Daigo nodded "Alrighty then, let's go" Daigo said, running on ahead.

* * *

**Floor 40**

**Xander P.O.V.**

"Tch bastard who does he think he is" Xander said, sitting next to a wall in a alley "I'm part of the greatest guild in aincrad, I'm one of the heroes!".

"Oho" He heard, before looking over to see Kleon walking towards him "Seems like we got a played with a bit of a grudge".

"Who are you!" Xander asked, getting back up and readying his sword.

"Hey dude, chillax I'm a played just like you" she said, changing her self to her human form "See".

"How can you do that?" Xander asked, as Kleon smiled "I'm a hacker, we were able to find a whole bunch of data not used in the game, so me and my friend thought we'd have some fun".

"So then, what did you want with me?" He asked, as Kleon smiled "I'm gonna give you the same power so you can kill the guys you fought".

"Really!" Xander asked, as Kleon nodded "Yup, you just gotta owe us a favour in the future".

"I'll do it! So give it to me" Xander yelled, making Kleon jump "Alright, Geez just calm down" she said, pulling out a Druidon key.

She forced into Xander's body, causing him to change into 1's and 0's before morphing into a monster, the Basilisk Minosaur.

"Graaah!" He roared, as Kleon clapped "Great! Now let's go and have some fun" she said, as the two teleported away.

* * *

**Floor 37**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Alright, so where's this dungeon you found?" Mythra asked, as the four walked through the forest area.

"It should be just ahead, now a lot of people know about it so we're lucky" He said, looking at his map.

"Good hope we can get some good loot" Daigo said, as Tyramigo nodded **_"TYRA!"_**.

"Hopefully we won't run into any trouble like what happened last time" Kairi sighed, as Daigo nodded.

"Meh, probably not I mean what are the chances those hacker guys will come after us" Daigo said, as Fros thought over.

"I should probably send it to the head guild, so they know what to look out for" Fros said, looking throguh his inventory.

"Hey look! It's the dungeon!" Mythra yelled, running on ahead but then suddenly right before they enetered the dungeon several armoured soldiers.

"Eep!" Mythra yelled, jumping back as the others drew their swords.

"You just had to call it didn't you" Fros said, as Daigo turned to him "Hey! It's not like it's my fault".

"Guys let's just transform already" Kairi said, and the others nodded as they flipped their keys before inserting them into their changers.

**_QUE BOM!_**

Several large version of the human keys jumped out and began dancing around the three.

The three of them raised there hands into the air and slowly lowered them towards there face as music began playing

**_Wassei Wassei! Sou! Sou! Sou! Wassei Wassei! Sore sore sore sore!_**

"RYUSOUL CHANGE!" They yelled, spinning the metal jaw around become a knight helmet for the T-Tex.

**_Ryu So Cool! Haha!_**

The figures then jumped towards them and with a bright flash they transformed into the Ryusoulger.

The last figure jumped towards them become a helmet for them making a black thunder belt go down there chest.

"THE KNIGHT OF VALOR! RYUSOUL RED!"

"THE KNIGHT OF WISDOM! RYUSOUL BLUE!"

"THE KNIGH OF VIGOR! RYUSOUL PINK!"

"KISHIRYU SENTAI! RYUSOULGER!" They yelled, before entering fighting stances "LET'S SHOW THEM OUR VALOR".

**(Play Ryusoulger theme)**

Ryusoul red rushed towards the soldiers and slashed at them, they tried atttacking him but Red caught the spears before throwing them a way and slashing them.

He then jumped up before icing them away he then used a skill to sending energy waves at them to blow them up "Hehe, not bad".

Ryusoul blue was pairing the so,divers attack as he sued a skill to stab several of them making them explode.

He then jumped back and slashed several of them before spinning around and finishing the others off.

Ryusoul pink slammed down, knocking them into the air before she used a skill to income them into each other.

She the swung her sword around before slicing down the soldiers making them blow up.

They than opened up the gold egg and pulled extra colored Ryusouls and opened the T-Rex head of the sword before placing them into the sword before closing it.

**_RED!_**

**_BLUE!_**

**_PINK!_**

They than repeatedly opened and closed the swords making them Charge with energy.

**_Sore! Sore! Sore! Sore! Sono chōshi!_**

**_KEN BOM!_**

"DINO SLASH!" They yelled, before each one of them sent a energy slash towards the soldiers causing a large explosion.

**(End song)**

"You guys were awesome" Mythra said, running up to them as her and Daigo high fived each other.

"Why did those guys just show up?" Kairi wondered as Fros pondered "Not sure but we should keep an eye out",

"Right, well let's go!" Daigo yelled, as he was about to run in the dungeon but then.

"MMMMIIIIINNNNEEEE!" They heard, before a blue Minosaur flew in and picked up Daigo and flew him into the air.

"DAIGO" the others called, as Ryusoul red struggled to break free.

"Crap! Let go!" Ryusoul red said, as he looked into the monsters eyes to see an unconscious Xander inside of it.

'It's that Xander dude!' Red thought, before Tyramigo jumped up and began biting it's face allowing the monster to let go of Ryusoul red as he and Tyramigo feel to the ground.

"Ite" Ryusoul red said, shaking his head as he got up while the other Ryusoulgers ran up to him, with Mythra stuck behind.

"You okay?" Blue asked, helping Red up as he smiled "Heh, thanks".

"Hahahaha! Take that you stupid Ryusoulgers?" They heard, before looking up to see Kleon laughing her ass off as the Minosaur landed next to her.

"Ah it's the mushroom girl again!" Pink yelled, pointing at her as Kleon laughed "That's right, and I cooked up a brand new monster just for you guys".

"Guys, that's the Xander dude that challenged me" Daigo said, surprising the other rangers "WHAT!".

"Haha! That's right he wanted this just to get revenge on you" Kleon said, pomintg at the red ranger "Now get him my Minosaur".

The Minosaur roared and started flapping it's wings, sending waves of air, knocking the ranger back.

"Damn it! We can't get close" Ryusoul Blue said, trying to move up closer "Do you guys have any ideas!" Pink nodded.

"Gotta think of something" Red said, before Tyramigo jumped up and grew bigger until he was big enough to block the winds.

"Okay, I have a plan we use the other Ryusouls we got to move in close and free him" Blue said, and they nodded.

The rangers got up and inserted the Ryusouls into their swords beforeThe rangers got up and inserted the Ryusouls into their swords before opening and closing them repeatedly.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Tsuyosoul!_**

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Nobisoul!_**

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Omosoul!_**

With a bright flash, several armour parts attached to their arms before they all rushed towards the kaijin.

"Take this!" Pink yelled, using her armours gravity powers to toss several boulders towards the monster but it just them in half with it's blade arms.

Blue snapped his sword like a ship before slashing the blade towards the monster before spinnign around and knocking it to the air.

"Ikuze! Tyramigo" Red yelled, as he jumped on top of Tyramigo as it stomped towards the Kaijin.

**_"Tyra!"_** He roared, firing at the kaijin as Red jumped from Tyramigo towards the Basilisk Minosaur.

With the power from his armour he slashed the Minosaur several times leaving several cracks before he reached in and pulled Xander out.

He then slashed the Minosaur making it blow up leaving a new Ryusoul which Red caught.

Red then landed on the ground as Kleon pouted "You jerkie jerks!" Kleon yelled "TANKJOH! GET THE BIG GUNS!" She cried, teleporting away.

"What was that about?" Pink asked, before hearing Mythra as she ran up them "Huys you were awesome, I filmed the entire thing".

"You know you could've helped" Blue said, as Mythra laughed "Heh, with my stats I'd just be a hinderance".

"Ugh" They heard, before looking up at the stirring Xander.

"Oh crap, he's waking up just give him some space" Red said, as everyone stepped back.

"What happened" Xander asked, shaking his head before looking up to the Ryusoulgers standing there.

"W-W-What are you!" Xander screamed, jumping back before aiming his sword.

"Woah, woahl woah just calm down" Red said, as he another others reached for their helmers before removing them.

"What, you guys?!" Xander asked, as Daigo nodded "Yeah, it's a bit of a long story".

""What the heck happened, what are those armours your wearing, and where are we" he asked, as the party nodded to each other.

"Okay, just let us explain".

"So we found this map on a temple in the first floor and when we followed it we found a secret dungeon where we found these swords" Daigo said, lifting them up.

"Turns out these are from an entirely differnet game that one of the developers hid in to help us out" Fros explained, as Kairi continued.

"But unfortunately a hacker group also discovered this and has been using the data to transformed people into this bosses house just were" she said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool and super strong" Mythra said, as Xander looked down.

"That's right, that Kleon girl did tell me about hidden stuff in the game" he said, before looking up "Do you know anyway to finding more of those swords".

"Uh no why?" Daigo asked, as Xander stood up "Because I need one of those!".

"Okay seriously, why do you want these weapons so much" Fros asked, as Xander looked down.

"Because… I want to be recognized in the guild" he said, confusing the others "What do you mean?".

"I'm just… another pawn in the guild, I'm not strong like Asuna or have a special skill like Heath Cliff… if I had something like that… then maybe I could rise up".

"You… your really an idiot aren't you" Daigo said, as Xander looked up at him "What was that!".

"The reason those guys are so known, is because they're dedicated to getting us out of the game, you just want do it to become famous".

"You don't have a reason to fight, so that's why you aren't strong enough" he said, before standing up.

"I-I guess you're right" Xander sighed, making Daigo smile "Good now let's head ba-".

**Crash!**

Suddenly from out of now where a giant boss monster appeared and roared. It looked like Godzilla except it crystal like spines and had a giant horn.

"What is that thing" Xander yelled, as Mythra gulped "I haven't seen a monster like that before".

"Hahahaha! Nice idea gettign this guy Tankjoh!" They heard, turning around to see Tankjoh and Kleon.

"You guys" Daigo said, as he and the others put on their helmets.

"Hmph, if you don't give us those weapons then everybody on this floor will be destroyed" He said, as Red growled.

"Xander, get Mythra out of here" He said, surprising him "Whay, why?".

"JUST DO IT!" He yelled, making the two jump "Oh okay" He said, before pulling out a teleport crystal and holding on to Mythra.

"Be safe guys" she said, as they teleported away.

"We'll handle these guys, you and Tyramigo fight the Minosaur" Blue said, and Red nodded "Alright, good luck".

"Let's go! Tyramigo" Red yelled, as his partner nodded **_"TYRA!" _**It roared, growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of the boss. Red then jumped into the robot before it switched to it's fighter mode.

"Let's go partner, get ready" Red said, and Tyramigo nodded as the two rushed towards the Dragon Minosaur.

The boss shoot fire towards Tyramigo who jumped out of the way before punching it in the face, knocking back.

He then pulled out the sword tail and slashed the monster several times in the chest, but it didn't do much.

Meanwhile Blue and Pink were fighting against Tankjoh, trying to slash him but their attacks barely did any damage.

"Hmph" Tankjoh scoffed, as he punched them both in the chest knocking them back before slashing them with his sword.

Back with Red he jumped up dodging the dragon Minosaur attacks before shooting him with the cannon on it's arms.

He then moved the drills on Tyramigo's soldiers before placing them on his arms.

"DOUBLE DRILL DYNAMIC!" Red yelled, as he drilled into the Minosaur but the Minosaur swung its tail at Tyramigo knocking him back.

With Blue and pink they got up and inserted the Ryusouls into their swords before opening and closing them repeatedly.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Nobisoul!_**

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Omosoul!_**

With a bright flash, several armour parts attached to their arms before they all rushed towards the kaijin.

Pink then used her gravity powers to hold Tankjoh in place before Blue slashed him from afar with his whip.

Tankjoh released a bit of energy knocking them back before rushing in and punching them in the gut.

Tankjoh was about to finish them but they quickly called a Triken and Ankyloze to protect them.

**_ "TRIKEN!" "ANKYLOZE!" _**They roared, as Ankyloze swung it's hammer at Tankjoh before Trilen slashed him.

"Tch, were leaving" Tankjoh said, teleporting away "Ah! Wait for me Tankjoh Sama" Kleon yelled, teleporting as well.

"Ah thank you Ankyloze, who's a good girl" Pink gushed, as she jumped on her partner and hugged her.

"Thanks, I guess" Blue said, before looking up "Cmon Kairi, let's help Daigo" he said, and Pink nodded.

They both jumped into their partners before having them run towards Tyramigo.

"Huh, good you guys are here!" Red said, as he looked at Ankyloze and Triken but then he felt a Shinning.

He took out the new Ryusoul and looked at 'Maybe it wants me to use it?' He said, inserting the key into his sword before opening and closing them repeatedly.

**_Ryu! Soul! Soul! Soul! Kono Kanji! Gattaisoul_**

**_(Play Kyoryjin theme)_**

Triken and Ankyloze split in half and attached them selves the bottom half's on Tyramigo's soldiers as the drills landed up wards while the front halves attached to the arms becoming a sword and a shield.

"Woah! What just happened" Pink said, as all three of them were in the same crystal plane.

"I don't know, I just got this Ryusoul when we freed Xander, and when I used it we combined" Red said, as Blue thought it over.

"We can focus on that later we got a fight to win" Blue said, as the dragon Minosaur dashed towards them.

The dragon roared and shot fire at them but they blocked it with their shield before slashing it with triken's sword.

The dragon spun around and tried to hit the robot with it's tail but they had the mech jump over and slash it's back.

"Woah! It's like all our powers have been combined" Pink said, happily as a Fros looked up "So itks not just Tyramigo getting new weapons, he got a power boost too".

"Then I got the perfect name for this, KishiRyuOh! Three Knights!" Red yelled, as they ran towards the dragon.

They ran towards the dragon and slashed several times with Trikens sword before spinning around and using Ankyloze's hammer to knock if it's horn.

The dragon roared in pain and blasted the robot back, but they Black the attack with the shield.

"Guys let's finish this!" Red yelled, and the others nodded as they channeled their energy into one last attack.

KishiRyuOh sword began shinning three colours from red to blue to pink before they had the robot jumping into the air.

**_"KISHIRYUOH! FINAL BLADE!"_** They yelled, before swinging the blade downwards, cutting it in half and making the dragon explode.

**(End song)**

**_"TYRA!" _**The robot turned around and swung it's sword skyward in victory, as the Ryusoulgers cheered.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Floor 50**

"Alright, you guys ready to go" Daigo asked, as they were about to leave the inn that they were in.

"Are you sure were ready to attempt this?" Mythra asked, as Kairi smiled "Course, especially since we got our partners with us".

In response their miniature versions of their Kishiryu popped out and landed on each rangers shoulder.

"Well we might as well go now, so we can beat this floor dungeon" Fros said, and the others nodded.

They were about to leave but then they heard running so they looked over to see Xander.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Daigo asked, as Xander looked up at them "Guys, before you leave… commander heathcliff wanted to speak to you".

"….EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**The scene was eaten by a T-rex head as it roared loudly.**

**And done whoo boy that one took awhile, sorry this story took so long to update I just didn't have a plan for this, but I'm starting to get one.**

**Anyway I'm actually starting to enjoy this story a bit more, and before you say it Xander will be important for the future just watch.**

**Anyway on to the reviews**

**DCDGOJIRA: Thanks, maybe I'll see it**

**yogaratw607: Kirito will not be Ryusoul black, I already got someone for that but he will transform so just wait.**

**The ok writer: Yes it's called Ryusoul online**

**n hoang910: Here it is.**

**J the Abarekiller: Thans, and Kirito will be important later on.**

**FlameFireZero X and Red sparkling: Yup here it is.**

**Kamen Rider W: Leafa won't be in the story, but maybe the others.**

**Anyway with that done, don't forget to review and favorite this story and of course.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
